Wetlands questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing an efficient method to obtain and complete quests in Wetlands. For a list of all Wetlands quests in table format, see Wetlands quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player an efficient way to complete many quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). Levels 20-30 in the Eastern Kingdoms Adventurers that have reached level 20 they more choices in where to go next than they did at level 10. Wetlands and Duskwood both are logical next steps in the Eastern Kingdoms, while Ashenvale and Stonetalon Mountains provide a coutner balance in Kalimdor. Both pairs of zones offer a variety of quests and the most efficient method of reaching level 30 requires visiting all four. It once had been recommended to explore the nearest pair before taking the boat to the opposite continent, but with the opening of Stormwind's harbor such constraint is unnecessary. Hit each zone, run through a few quests and bounce on to another. Some quest chains require travel to other zones and are easy pickings with proper planning. Somewhere in this time you'll probably want to visit The Stockades and Blackfathom Deeps instances before you hit level 30. Wetlands Quests From Loch Modan These quests assume you are arriving in the Wetlands from the south. Arriving by boat in Menethil Harbor means a bit of backtracking. * Following the main road from Loch Modan, you get to a tunnel with in front. * You welcome to the Wetlands starts with arrow fire from Orcs halfway through the Dun Algaz tunnels. Kill the needed Orcs before finishing your tunneling. * Keep on the main road until you see at a crossroads. Get his quest and continue, heading west. * In the town of Menethil Harbor you'll be ready to set your hearthstone, pick up the flight path and start the next batch of quests. The First Circuit * Head north from town and visit the Murloc camps (15,41). Gobbler is around (17,39). * Head east, killing Crocolisks. * Around (33,38) you find the path through the mountains to the south leading to Whelgar's Excavation Site. You'll turn in one quest and pick up two others. Return to the road. * Head east and on to find Rethiel the Greenwarden around (56,40). Turn in a quest and get its follow up. * Head southeast to the gnolls you need. Return to the Greenwarden again for the next step. * Head up the road towards the north, but turn west a bit to find the Black Oozes you need around (44,24). Kill them until Sida's Bag drops. * Head west for more gnoll fun, collecting the crude flints. * Return to the Greenwarden again. * Time to head west towards the excavation site, but don't go inside. Instead follow the mountains west to visit revenge on the raptors. Be careful with the screechers calling for help. * Now go to the excavation site and find Ormer. * Return to Menethil Harbor to turn in completed quests, sell junk and repair. * This might be a good time to visit Kalimdor The Second Circuit * Don't leave Menethil without a Flagon of Mead from the Inn. * Next visit the excavation site to pick up a quest. Start killing raptors as you search for needed fragments. * Sarltooth is up a path (31,38) and is easy to kill, but you can postpone this if you want. * Head east, killing Crocolisks and Fen Creepers. * When you spy Dragonmaw Orcs to the south, head into Angerfang Encampment (43,43) to complete War Banners. * Head northwest into the swamps. Around the windmill at (26,25) are all the Crocolisks and Creepers you want for a while. * Return to the Greenwarden * Return to Menethil Harbor, hearthing if you want. Searching in Bluegill Marsh * Head north into Bluegill Marsh. The Damaged Crate is at (13,41). * Just north is the sealed barrel at (13,38). * North yet again is the last hovel to search. * Return to Menethil Harbor. Morbent Fell Visit * Sometime you should have visited Duskwood and started working on the long but rewarding Morbent Fel quest chain. It requires a visit to the Wetlands and add this task to whichever subset is appropriate for your visit. * From Menethil Harbor, head south to a wrecked ship around (21,64). Teh waterlogged chest is inside. * The Lightforge Ingots are dropped by the surrounding murloc Bluegill Raiders near the wreckage. Dark Iron Dwarves These are tougher quests and you should probably be at or near Level 29 before tackling. * Head north from Menethil Harbor, following the coast until you find a beached ship at (14,28). Enter through the hole in the side. Near the entrance is the First Mate Snellig you need. * Head east to Dun Modr, exchanging quests. * Head southeast to the Dark Iron Dwarf camps around (61,28). * Work your way to the easternmost camp to find Balgaras the Foul. * Return to Dun Modr. Where to go from here After the easy and efficient questing is done in Wetlands, you'll want to review the Duskwood questing guide, Ashenvale questing guide and Stonetalon Mountains questing guide. Sometime soon you'll want to hit the Blackfathom Deeps instance and there are preparatory quests you'll want to gather for that. Review the Thousand Needles questing guide for hints about that zone when your character is in the upper 20's. Wetlands questing guide Category:Questing guides